pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon Units
There are various types of Patapon that can be integrated into the player's army. They are unlocked throughout the course of the game. There are six unit types in the first game, and nine in the second. The player may use a maximum of 3 types of units per battle, as well as the Hero Patapon in Patapon 2 and the Uberhero in Patapon 3 . A squad of Yaripon, Tatepon, or Yumipon can hold 6, while the others can only have 3. This makes the unit selection and the formation of the key strategy aspects of the game. The process of getting the units are different from each game, however. Basic Units Hatapon Main Article: Hatapon Hatapon is the most important Patapon that you encounter in both games, and functions to hold the army together and leads them, but doesn't attack himself. He holds the Patapon banner with an owl on the top. He has approximately the same HP and stats as a Barsala Yaripon. His death results in mission failure. He is also the most important Patapon in your army, given his high HP and ability to lead the army. CHAKACHAKA song doesn't give him a defense boost, but status effects like being ignited (Being on fire), put to sleep or being frozen won't affect him. Even though he has high HP, lacking a defense boost makes keeping him alive difficult in some occasions, like early boss battles while the PONPATA song is not available. "Hata" (旗') means "flag" in Japanese. Yaripon ''Main Article: Yaripon Yaripons are spear-throwing Patapon. They are the initial unit type and first attacking unit given to the player to control in both Patapon and Patapon 2, and are useful for both hunting and fighting. Their Fever attack is a jumping spear throw that greatly increases the distance of the projectile while avoiding many enemy attacks. A full Yaripon squad consists of 6 Yaripons. Yari (槍') means "spear" in Japanese. They are also moderately resistant to fire and drowsiness. Tatepon ''Main Article: Tatepon These Patapons are equipped with axes/swords and shields and are primarily melee fighters. They are useless while hunting, as their attack range is negligible at best and their approach scares off prey. Tatepons are arguably the best defensive Patapon units, as their shields can protect the entire army from enemy attack. While in Fever Mode, their shields increase in size and provide better protection. A full Tatepon squad consists of 6 Tatepons. "Tate" (盾') means "shield" in Japanese. Yumipon ''Main Article: Yumipon Bow-wielding Patapon. These Patapon have the largest attack range in the game (wind can increase and decrease the range of their attack depending on which way it is blowing) and are placed in the back of any army. While they are extremely effective and can rain down arrows on enemies from afar, they are vulnerable to fire. While in Fever Mode, they fire three arrows at once. A full Yumipon squad consists of 6 Yumipons. "Yumi" (弓') means "bow" in Japanese. Advanced Units Kibapon ''Main Article: Kibapon Patapon cavalry unit. Equipped with horses and halberds, Kibapons deal heavy damage and knock back enemy troops. While relatively useless normally, their speed and knockback greatly increase in Fever Mode. They should only be used by a skilled player. A full Kibapon squad consists of 3 Kibapons. "Kiba" (騎馬) means "horse-rider" in Japanese. If you're not good keeping fever, don't take these units because kibapons easily die when not in fever mode. Kibapons can also equip a variety of different horses as well as halberds. Dekapon Main Article: Dekapon Mace-Wielding Patapon. These monstrous brutes are extremely large and bulky, and as a result do massive damage to their targets. They also have high HP. Unfortunately, Dekapons are extremely slow, which tempers their awesome might. If attacking after using PONCHAKA, Dekapons have a ground pound attack that stuns enemies. When they are Mogyoons, they can deal huge damage. A full Dekapon squad consists of 3 Dekapons. "Dekai" (でかい) means "Gargantuan" in Japanese. Megapon Main Article: Megapon Megapons are by far the oddest unit in the game. They are taller than most other Patapons, and carry around massive horns. They appear to smile all the time, even when enemies are around, except when you miss a note. To attack, they play their horns and the soundwaves that are projected take on physical form, flying at the enemy and causing damage. Megapons have a variety of attacks, but the two most utilized are a wave of 3 blue notes that bounce off of and around the enemy, causing ricochet damage, and a massive red note only used during Fever Mode that pierces and hits multiple times, causing massive damage. Megapon can also create a large green note that defends your army when the PonChaka song is played, followed by the ChakaChaka song. A full Megapon squad consists of 3 Megapons. Unlike most Patapon units, their name has no Japanese origin, but is instead a pun of "megaphone". When upgraded to Mogyoon, Megapon can arguably deal the most damage in the game. They can easily hunt most creatures if made as Mogyus ( the 2nd ultimate rarepon), but need to be out of Fever Mode to hunt Golden Motiti (Motsitsi). Elite Units Robopon Main Article: Robopon Robopons are powerful robotic melee units that fight with their extraordinarily large robotic hands. These Patapons can be equipped with helmets of any sort, unless already evolved from the evolution map. They can do relatively high damage, and have decent defense. If attacking after the PonChaka song, they will throw rocks. 1 Robopon will throw 1 rock. When they are Mogyoons, they can deal massive damage. A full Robopon squad consists of 3 Robopons. "Robo" has no Japanese meaning, instead originating from Robot, which explains the robotic hands. Robopons are the most powerful Patapons. As from the weakest equipment, they can deal damage ranging 100 and above! (using their rock throw attack). Toripon Main Article: Toripon '' A bird-riding Patapon. They use a javelin, much like the Yaripon's spear. They do similar damage to the Yaripons, but have much lower HP. They provide excellent air support and as long as you keep the rhythm going, they cannot be affected by melee attacks. Extremely effective units when fighting bosses with no air attacks, like Garuru. Also great when facing Karmen fortresses - as long as you can keep the enemy Yarimen and Yumimen busy. A full Toripon squad is made of 3 Toripons. "Tori" ('鳥') means "Bird" in Japanese, refering to how the Toripons ride on Birds. Mahopon ''Main Article: Mahopon '' Patapon spellcaster. Wields a variety of staffs and wears boots. Frail, but able to perform a variety of duties for the team. Unlike most Patapon units, the Mahopons' abilities change depending on what staff they currently wield. "Maho" ('魔法') means "Magic" in Japanese. They are the most useful Patapons in game, as they can heal, cure(heal), freeze, burn, or sleep, boost defense for a bit, etc. A full Mahopon squad consists of 3 Mahopon. There are approximately 11 Mahopon magic spells. Super Units Cannon Unit Not much known from this new unit.It blows cannons like Megapons. Tank Unit Not much know from this new unit. It is the only patapon that is on some kind of platform. This class wields spears like yaripons. Hero Units Hero ''Main Article: Hero '' '' The Hero Patapon is one of the most highly-customizable Patapon. He can adapt to any Patapon Unit if you have already obtained that unit. As well as your Patagate avatar, he is only in Patapon 2 for multiplayer ad-hoc games. The Hero can wear masks that help change the stats and effects of the Hero. The Masks can be found in the Patagate also. Uberhero ''Main Article: Superhero '' The Superhero Patapon(or Uberhero) is an advanced form of Hero (Reason why is it called SUPERhero). They wear a more detailedmask than Hero and have human-like bodies. They only appear in Patapon 3 when the Patapons open up the mysterious chest and then Silver Hoshipon revives Hero, turning him into Superhero with the powers of Almighty. See Also *Patapon 1 Weapons *Patapon 2 Weapons *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon (Game) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Missions *Patapon 2 Missions *Rarepons *Mater, The Tree of Life *Minigames Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Superhero Category:Rarepons Category:Hero